


2 out of 24

by melancholymoons



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danger, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymoons/pseuds/melancholymoons
Summary: Haseul's class was chosen for the yearly 'Battle Royale' program, she's alone and terrified until she comes across her classmate Jinsoul. Will they stick together? Will they make it to the end?





	1. Starting Alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this fic is of course inspired by battle royale so there will be lots of violence and death (im sorry!) also it's me so there's gonna be angst. Please enjoy! and maybe follow me on twitter @melncholymoons <3

‘24 of you.’

_24 of us._

‘Only one will survive.’

_Only one of us will make it out alive._

**Fight to the death.**

Haseul’s legs kept carrying her, their destination unknown. Even when the low branches would tear at her skin, when she could feel the bones ache and verge on giving in and buckling underneath her, she powered through. Her breath was loud and staggered, and she would gulp hard to keep the volume down, terrified someone would hear. Every group of trees she passed looked the same, but she figured she’d been running for at least 25 minutes and was far from the small concrete building she and her class had woken up in. Scrunching her eyes hard she tried to erase the image of all of them scared, cowering in a corner, the line of soldiers carrying large guns that made her shiver. Above her the sky was velvet black trickled with far away stars, the tops of foliage towered over her, trapping her in a living nightmare. After several more miles of running Haseul finally gave in, she came to a halt by a large tree with a trunk thick enough to cover her entire body, and slumped down. Her crisp white school shirt she’d especially ironed the morning before scraped along the damp bark. It was a while before her breathing evened out and when it did the tears finally came, like an ocean wave crashing against her insides she wailed into her hand, pressing it tightly to her mouth, tears and snot trickling down the back of it. Haseul was someone of logic, she was a realist and the world was a beautiful organised concrete block; she never let emotions run who she was, she held nothing more important to her than her family and her principles. That was until she was thrown into a world of chaos and right now all she had in her was to cry, that clear mind that always served her right was now cloudy with mud.

When she’d cried all she could cry, she leant her head back on the trunk staring at the leaves above, what little moonlight that escaped through them shone on her bare legs and for the first time she finally saw the mess they were in. She swore to herself as she attentively brushed the dirt from the scratches and as if just remembering it was with her, reached for the standard issued backpack everyone was given before they left. In the dark she rummaged through the contents, her hands shaking as they pulled each item out.

  * A map of a small island, only several dots were marked on it; the building she woke up in at the middle, a cluster of smaller – what she believed to be houses – to the west of her, a mountain several miles ahead of her and a coastline.
  * Two small cobs of bread
  * Two bottled waters
  * A packet of water purifying tablets.



The last thing she pulled out caused her to drop the whole bag in the dirt in front of her, she stared at it as the light from the moon slowly dispersed and it grew into the darkness, almost disappearing from her vision. Slowly she reached for it again this time pulling it out carefully, a dull gleam off the silver end making her stomach twist. All her life she’d never held a knife this big, it was larger than her head. She gripped the leather handle with both hands and turned it around to examine. Some small relief washed over her as she realised this was her assigned weapon but that was quickly swept away by the encompassing gloom at the realisation that to use this, she’d have to get close – close enough to one of her classmates to _kill_. She placed the kitchen knife back into the backpack as well as the other contents and checked her watch, 01:27 am. By now her entire class would be out here, scattered around her and the more she thought about it the more she felt their eyes upon her and she knew she had to leave right there and then. She scrambled up onto her uneasy legs, wiping the snot from her tear stiffened cheeks and took a long deep breath. If she was thrown into this game she would win it, or at least play it to the best of her abilities. First thing on her agenda was to find a sustainable water supply, the two bottles provided were easily designed not to be enough in order for the kids to move towards the coast, since they had the tablets too. She shook her head and felt a little offended, did they think she was that stupid? Would anyone be that stupid? No.

Haseul began walking towards the mountain in front, remembering something she’d heard once about water always flowing downhill and put all her hope into a water supply being at the base of it. It was silent all but for the crunching of twigs and the odd leaf coming from her but that wasn’t her main problem she was certain her heartbeat was so incredibly deafening that there was an army of her peers already chasing her down. Her journey was coming to an end as she spotted the rocked point, almost letting out a gasp of relief before quickly covering her mouth with her pale hand. Just as she was taking the left strap from off her shoulder a loud snap of a twig breaking came form behind her, she dropped her bag with a thud and stood frozen staring at the dark. She waited, and the waiting made her body tense. If she called out, then someone would know she was there but if she didn’t then she would assume she was alone and that meant she was hearing things and insanity had already sentenced her to death. She waited again for the snapping twigs to continue but there was nothing. Relieved she reached down, a hand hovering over the knife whilst the other gripped a water bottle. She would stash her backpack behind some leaves and make the small journey to the mountain base where she was sure water would be, come back and then find someplace to camp that wasn’t too far away. As she began to walk towards the mountain another loud snap stopped her, she spun round on her heels fast almost losing her balance, her hand dropping the water bottle and joining the other that was gripped tightly round the knife, pointing it far out in front. Her eyes were shut, and she could feel herself rocking from side to side on her feet, her whole body simultaneously shaking, the knife wavering in front.

‘No please,’

It was a quiet voice, soft and laced with fear but it wasn’t what Haseul was expecting, she opened her lids slowly, her vision fuzzed. The sharp blade she was holding was the first thing she saw, and it terrified her seeing it so boldly in her own hands, but they wouldn’t let it go, no matter how wrong it felt they would _not_ let it go. Then her eyes travelled to where the blade was pointed. A face amongst the dark. A face so pale it looked ghostly, eyes so big they filled Haseul with shame and she began to slowly lower the knife.

‘Please, I don’t want to fight.’

The voice sounded weak and tired and when Haseul finally lowered the knife all the way down to her side she saw who it belonged to. In front of her was a dishevelled, bloody version of the most beautiful and popular girl in her class. In front of her was Jung Jinsoul. Her normally long, silky, blonde hair that looked like soft beach waves cascading down her round doll like face was now caked in dirt. She was clinging to the top of her right arm and even in the suffocating night Haseul could see there was blood and lots of it, trickling through her fingers that held her torn shirt in place. Her knee length socks bloodied. Haseul gasped and stepped back from the fright.

‘Haseul? Jo Haseul, is that you? Thank god.’

Jinsoul stumbled towards the shorter girl, her right hand reaching out as best it could to her and Haseul still frozen just watched as she fell to the floor in front of her. Jinsoul winced in pain and that was what woke Haseul up, she ran towards the blonde and knelt down beside her, turning her over so they were facing one another.

‘Haseul. I’m so happy to see you. You’d never hurt me.’

Jinsoul was breathless, every word came out slower than the last causing panic to rise up just like bile in Haseul’s throat.

‘You’d never hurt me.’


	2. An Alliance in Green

When Jinsoul woke she felt as if the whole world was resting its palms against her forehead. She grunted as she tried to lift herself up on her elbows, her hands grabbing onto the wet leaves and dirt; feeling something heavy in her right arm. It was the sort of ache that tugged on you. When her eyes finally opened she saw that she was amongst some bushes, small green leaves shrouded her and tickled the back of her legs. She pulled herself up more, wincing as she did so until she was finally sat upright. In front of her were her scraped up legs, her socks had been rolled down to reveal a cut across her knee that had started to brown with the drying blood. Her heart felt burdened and her head still pounded. She tried to turn to see around her but again the tugging ache in her arm stopped her and she finally looked down at it, there was shredded white fabric tied amateurly around the top of her arm. She reached gingerly with her fingertips hovering just over the wound and felt the warmth of it without touching, her chest beginning to rise and fall quicker than usual. Just as she was about to start panicking rustles louder than she’d ever heard before caused her to jump as she sat, she ignored the searing pain to her right and hurriedly looked for anything by her side that she could use to defend herself.

‘Woah. Woah it’s me!’

She stopped mid panic and her eyes followed the short legs to a face that brought so much relief she felt like she could have drowned in it.

‘Haseul?’

Jisnoul’s voice was barely a whisper but Haseul nodded and stepped forward slowly until she was kneeling by the taller girl’s side.

‘I just went to fill these up,’

She held two full water bottles with little leaves floating within them up to her face.

‘I had to use one and a half cleaning out your wound.’

She put them down by her side sheepishly and looked away from the blonde. Jinsoul with eyes still wide, creased her brows as she finally assessed her surroundings. They were in a small set of bushes that was roofed by an ascending tree, her back to the bark. The pairs backpacks were thrown to the side and finally Jinsoul noticed Haseul.  Haseul the quiet girl that sat three rows to the left behind her in class. Haseul who was always so prepared, Haseul who helped everyone when there was a tough test coming up, Haseul who was strong and opinionated was now by her side tending to her cut up arm. She looked taller here, bigger in fact as if she was a giant amongst the greenery, her hair was falling in dark tendrils from its ponytail and clinging to the back of her neck with sweat. There were dirt marks across her cheeks that were paler than usual but what stood out to Jinsoul was that her shirt was missing a sleeve, Jin touched the white fabric around her arm and then looked back up to Haseul.

‘How did I?’

Jinsoul asked this time a little louder, her voice cracking. Haseul turned back round to her and her eyes were shaking with worry.

‘I don’t know,’

Haseul replied.

‘You found me by the mountain and you just, you just fell right at my feet.’

She looked away again pained, twisting her hands around. Jinsoul’s eyebrows stayed creased as she tried to remember what was just said, images of trees and running just so much running came pouring in.

‘I meant to ask.’

Haseul started.

‘What happened? The cut is pretty deep.’

There was a long silence as Jinsoul looked at her arm and closed her eyes. The sound of the class cheering on the coach, the singing and chatting filled her head and her heart was heavy. She pictured all those laughing faces and the colour draining from them, red splashing right across, their eyes turning blank and then black, their mouths hanging open too wide to be human and she let out a low gasp. Haseul was touching her leg softly and it was that warmth that brought Jinsoul back, she looked back up at the dark-haired girl and then away just as quick.

‘Me and Yves.’

She started, Haseul sitting back on the ground.

‘When I got let out I waited for her behind the building. God. When she came out she looked sick, like life had already left her you know? And she was shaking and calling my name and I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth, so no one would hear us, and she just sobbed.’

Haseul watched as the memory so vividly painted Jinsoul’s face with agony.

‘We just ran. That’s all we could do. We just ran and ran, and she fell. I got her back up, but he was there already, staring at us.  His face, god his face. I stepped in front of Yves and I tried to talk to him, I tried so hard to let him know we weren’t playing this game, but the words bounced off him. This place had got into his head and he raised the gun.’

Her voice hitched as she said the last word and Haseul looked away already knowing where this was going but Jinsoul continued like a rushing lake overflowing from a night storm she kept going.

‘I didn’t even see it happen. There was a bang and I fell to the floor my heart pounding in my ears, but I felt nothing. He had shot her and then he was going to shoot me. I saw her lying there with dirt across her face, her hand bloody and outstretched to me and all I wanted to do was grab it tight and squeeze the life back into her, but I heard the gun click and I knew I couldn’t stay. I just left her there Haseul. ‘

Jinsoul had finally broke out into a sob and Haseul awkwardly patted her shoulder not knowing what to say but knowing how she was feeling. When Jinsoul finally rose her head, her eyes were red and her face puffy, she apologised embarrassed but Haseul shook her head.

‘You did what you had to, she would have known that.’

Haseul felt that her words were empty, but they wrapped Jinsoul in tight.

‘I’m sorry Jinsoul. I know how much she meant to you.’

‘She was my best friend.’

Haseul ignored the way her heart tugged at those words. Everyone in the whole school never mind their class knew that Jinsoul and Yves came as a pair, they were inseparable, they were valuable and wanted; their status in class only doubled with them being together so it came as no surprise that they were attacked first. Still, Haseul’s heart twisted in ways she’d never felt before as she looked at Jinsoul now, seeing how far the mighty could fall.

The pair shared half of one of Haseul’s loaves in silence, their stomachs neither wanting the tough bread but ultimately accepting it. The early morning was rising through the bushes as Haseul packed up their bags.

‘We can’t stay here.’

She said abruptly.

‘Where will we go?’

‘I don’t know but we’ve been here too long someone’s bound to come this way.’

Haseul was putting her backpack over her shoulders and then grabbed Jinsoul’s.

‘You’re letting me come with you?’

Jinsoul couldn’t hide the shock from her voice.

‘Safety in numbers, right?’

Haseul couldn’t say no more, not that she might have wanted to stick with Jinsoul or that it made her feel safer to have her by her side.

‘You know it’ll be dangerous, to be with me. People have a lot of feelings about me, I don’t want to drag you into that.’

Jinsoul looked at her with intent and Haseul shrugged her shoulders.

‘Are you bragging about being popular? Right here of all places?’

She tried to joke and Jinsoul let out a weak laugh.

‘Fine. Since you’re my hero and all I shouldn’t argue with you. Lead the way.’

The girls crept out of their hide out, Haseul leading the way. They were uncertain of where to go next but both of them knew that in that moment they’d entrusted their lives to each other, survival was priority now because they didn’t just have themselves to save; they had each other.


	3. A Close Encounter

The morning announcement came as Jinsoul and Haseul were sat on a couple of rocks, north east of the mountain. They rationed out their water and sipped on it slowly as the cool liquid seemed to flow down their throats like jagged rocks. Though the more Haseul drank the thirstier she got, and it took all she had not to down the entire bottle, especially since they had no idea if they would be able to make it back to the water source. The voice that echoed in the sky rolled off a list of names, each one stabbing the girls like a blunt knife in their chest. These names of their fellow classmates who had already fallen. Haseul closed her eyes as she pictured their faces and her stomach twisted realising they were gone, forever, each a victim of their own friends. She began to pack away their bottles when the voice called one last night. A name that made her sit up straight and turn to Jinsoul.

Yves.

Jinsoul’s eyes began to fill with tears and she clenched her fists as she hung her head. Even through the dirty blonde waves Haseul could see she was sobbing, silently but painfully.

 _‘Good work Class 1A, very impressive! Don’t go slacking now though, we want this to end just as quickly as you do. Happy fighting!_ ’

The voice cut off and the sky was silent again. Haseul reached her hand out hesitantly as it hovered over Jinsoul’s shoulder, but she dropped it quick when she heard a noise behind them. She turned her head a little too fast but there was nothing, just trees and the long empty fields ahead of them. When she turned back round, Jinsoul was already on her feet, her bag over the shoulder that wasn’t strapped up; her face like stone.

‘I’ll kill him.’

Her voice was serious and it worried Haseul who joined her now.

‘You can’t.’

She said readying herself to leave. Jinsoul scoffed but her eyebrows arched in defeat and her face softened realising that there was nothing she could do. She had no power to avenge her friend and the only thing she could do to make sure Yves didn’t die for nothing was to survive. She had to be the one to make it out of here alive. The pair started the long walk to the group of houses that was marked on the map; they knew it was dangerous but Jinsoul’s wound was getting worse and if there were any pain killers left in the abandoned shelves then it was a risk worth taking. She’d put up much of a protest but Haseul had the last word, she was always one for having the last word. Just as they were entering the thickest of the bushes Haseul stopped once more hearing a rustling too close for her liking. She raised a hand to Jinsoul who was busy rambling, her heart in her mouth, unable to tell the blonde to stop talking. The rustling grew louder, almost taunting them, coming from different angle’s each time. Haseul convinced they were surrounded. In a low whisper she told Jinsoul to continue forward slowly as she kept a look out. Her ears were working over time and her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was close to exploding. For a couple of minutes, they walked hunched enough to not be seen from the top of the bushes, the silence making it all the more terrifying. When they came to a clearing and could see the houses just a few meters in front, Haseul sighed in relief. A relief that didn’t last long as something came flying towards them, the air split for it almost screaming and the pair ducked. Then another one and another one. Each slicing through the wind above their heads. Jinsoul turned to look at Haseul her face completely grey and confused, her eyes pleading. The shooting stopped. But, they didn’t have long until whoever it was had finished reloading whatever weapon they had. Haseul made a snap decision, she took Jinsoul’s hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

‘We need to split up.’

She said quickly in a hushed voice.

‘What? We can’t!’

Jinsoul was shaking but Haseul never once loosed her grip on her hand.

‘Trust me, okay? We’ll meet back at the first house; did you see it? The red one.’

Jinsoul remained shaking her head, tears leaking from the sides of her scrunched-up eyes but there was no more time to talk, a voice belonging to one of their classmates was shouting wildly and then the air went _‘whoosh’_ once more and Haseul let go of Jinsoul’s hand and rolled to her left. She continued stumbling through the bushes trying her best to remain low, she just had to make it as far as she could, so she could move round and maybe attack them from the back. She couldn’t believe what she was thinking but as she rummaged through her bag for her knife she didn’t have time to question her morals.

Jinsoul stayed lying on the floor for several moments, her body glued to the dirt, her hand frozen where Haseul had left it. She had watched as the shorter girl had begun to run and knew inside she had to move too, or it would be too late, the air was breaking with the shots being fired and any second one would land in her. She sniffed back the oncoming tears and scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, the pain in her arm reminding her it was still there. She turned in the opposite direction Haseul had went and began to run, her trainers covering themselves with wet leaves and mud, every now and again she would slip. Green moved past her in a blur but she kept her focus on the red house in front, never once looking back. Her heart was in her ears, banging against her skull, she was panting so loud she knew whoever it was could hear her, but she kept running. The house that now looked like a haven was just ahead of her as one last louder bang caused her to fall flat on her face, the ground scraping her cheek. She groaned with pain but quickly checked to see if she had been hit, there was nothing. She couldn’t look back. She got on her feet once more and sprinted, all those years of training on the track were finally paying off. She reached the metal door knob that age had graced with rust and put all her body weight onto her left shoulder, pushing with loud exertion until it gave way and as quickly as it did, she’d shut it finding an old table to place in front. It was dark and all she had to use was her hands to reach around and guide her to the back of the house where she sat down, legs pulled up to her chest behind a set of drawers. Her breathing was all that could be heard, erratic and loud. She closed her eyes and held her hand to her mouth to keep the volume low, waiting for Haseul.

-

When it had grown dark Jinsoul was all but a wreck, she’d paced the entirety of the house looking for anybody else hiding there but she was completely alone. Completely alone without Haseul. She’d peered out of the windows watching as night crawled upon them. The evening announcement had been and gone, several more familiar names but Haseul’s wasn’t one of them; yet. Whilst being trapped in the house Jinsoul had heard several gun shots in all different directions and every time she heard one she prayed it wasn’t Haseul but how would she know if it was? She hadn’t been back yet despite her promising and Haseul never broke a promise, everyone knew that. Jinsoul was squatting behind the drawers again taking a small swig of water when there was a pounding coming from the front door that she’d barricaded. She stared up at it in complete silence. The pounding continued. So, did her silence. Eventually the knocking stopped and there were rustles coming from near one of the windows.  She lay on the floor, terrified whoever it was would look in and see her.

‘Jinsoul?’

A voice that could have stopped storms.

‘Hello?’

Jinsoul sat up and moved her way round to the window carefully.

‘Jinsoul, are you in there?’

Haseul’s voice was weak and it filled Jinsoul with fear, she didn’t give a second thought to whether it was a trap or what danger awaited her she rushed to the front door, moved the table with all the strength she had left and opened it. Haseul stood there, completely exhausted. There were twigs and leaves sticking from her hair, her uniform was almost black with dirt but just as Jinsoul was about to embrace her she hesitated.

Blood.

Covering Haseul’s hands and midriff was blood, so violent that even in the dark its red could be seen. Haseul looked down at her hands and then up at Jinsoul slowly, her eyes glazing over.

‘Jinsoul.’

Was the last thing she said before she toppled forward.


	4. Confessions in the Night

Jinsoul managed to drag Haseul all the way inside, barricading the door once again. She brought her to the set of drawers and used one of their back packs to rest under her head. Her heart was racing so fast that her shaking hands could barely grab onto Haseul to check to see where she was bleeding from. After looking over her, she couldn’t find anything, not a single wound on her body yet all that blood had to come form somewhere; Jinsoul sighed heavily and collapsed on top of Haseul, sobbing as she did so.

-

Haseul woke with her head groggy and something heavy on her chest; at first, she panicked thinking she’d been stabbed or shot but as she slowly reached a hand up to the weight she was met with soft hair. She dropped her hand by her side and let the feeling of Jinsoul sleeping on top of her sink in and it felt good. She tried to ignore how much she liked it, worried in case her quickening pulse would wake the other girl up. She looked around her as best she could, but it was still dark; she mustn’t have been out for long. The moonlight cracked through closed blinds creating obscure shadows on the wall in front; Haseul watched them for a while as her eyes got heavy. The events of the day really taking a toll on her. She was almost walking straight into the arms of sleep when she felt the weight shift on top of her. She opened her eyes and Jinsoul’s were staring right back at her, her breath warming Haseul’s cheeks. They looked at one another for a brief second until embarrassment took over and Jinsoul quickly sat up, Haseul a little slower.

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

Jinsoul finally broke the silence.

‘Me too.’

The night breeze howled through the bushes outside and for all the danger they knew was lurking about, for this brief while there was an inkling of safety for them.

‘Are you going to tell me where all that came from?’

Jinsoul gazed down towards Haseul’s hands that were still covered in blood and if she had only just noticed, Haseul held them up in front her and gasped. Her face completely drained of colour.

‘I need to get this off.’

She was panicking, her voice unstable, she repeated it again and again until Jinsoul took her hands in her own and made Haseul look at her.

‘Okay. The taps aren’t working here so you’re going to have to use some water from the bottles. It’s okay they’re in the bag behind you.’

The blonde smiled at her reassuringly but Haseul shook her head.

‘I can’t, we need that.’

Jinsoul hushed her and took the water herself, unscrewed the cap and carefully rinsed the red from Haseul as she sat still watching her. She watched the way Jinsoul’s brows perfectly arched as she concentrated, how soft her skin felt and how delicate her touch was. She watched it all in complete silence, her mouth trembling almost as much as her heart. When Jinsoul had cleaned the blood off she got up leaving Haseul still frozen in place and walked to another room. She came back holding half of what must have been a curtain given how thick it was and the awful pattern that adorned it. She dabbed Haseul’s hands dry and then gave them one last squeeze.

‘Thank you.’

Haseul managed, Jinsoul shrugged and then wrapped the curtain around them, moving closer.

‘Are you going to tell me what happened now?’

Jinsoul’s tone was almost motherly and Haseul felt herself wanting to just fall right into it and spill everything she’d ever worried about to her, but no one could hear about this.

‘Haseul, I thought you had died.’

Died. Haseul could have _died_.

In the silence of the night Jinsoul and Haseul sat almost on top of each other; their arms pressed together, their heads almost touching; if they weren’t in their current situation it would have almost been cosy. Haseul shivered but it wasn’t the cold that was getting to her.

‘Do you remember when we were little, and our parents made us play out together?’

Jinsoul was talking in a hushed voice, every now and again it would break under the pressure of silence.

‘You had this beautiful yellow raincoat with pink bows and I used to be so jealous of it.’

She smiled to herself at the memory and it was almost as if Haseul wasn’t there, but she was, staring at the tall blonde beside her who even in the dark glowed like golden moonlight.

‘Then one day you left it by the swings and I took it home; my mum found it and she washed it. Your name was scrawled inside, and she went on and on about how I needed to give it back to you.’

She stopped for a second suddenly embarrassed, shame flushing her cheeks.

‘It was just so pretty, and it belonged to you.’

She trailed off as if Haseul’s eyes on her were becoming too much or maybe it was the memory of their childhood, but she wiped a tear from her eye as fast as she could.

‘Why did we stop being friends?’

She asked turning around to face the dark-haired girl.

‘You got pretty, you got popular. People like you.’

Jinsoul scoffed.

‘Like me so much they tried to kill me?’

The air grew sour quickly and both of them let out a sigh.

‘I don’t know Jinsoul. We changed, it happens.’

Haseul tried to bring the curtain round her shoulders more as the chill grew up her back, her head and body aching.

‘You’re wrong you know.’

Jinsoul too tried to settle in, her head resting on Haseul’s much to her surprise.

‘People like you.’

She continued sleepily.

‘I like you.’

The room was filled with Jinsoul’s soft breathing as she called upon sleep. Haseul was still sat up straight staring in front of herself at the black masses of furniture. She gulped once. Knowing that if she didn’t get this off her chest she wouldn’t be able to survive the rest of her time here with this playing on her conscious; it was already eating away at her. She coughed a little, disturbing Jinsoul.

‘I killed him.’

Three words that set her soul on fire.

She had killed someone with her own hands and in the morning a name of one of their classmates would be called in the morning announcement and she would sit there alive, knowing that she was the reason for that name.


	5. The Gun

It was mid afternoon by Haseul’s guess, as the sun beamed directly upon them, the morning announcement had woken them up from a sleep neither had expected. They’d given themselves five minutes to get ready before they left knowing it wasn’t safe to stay in the house anymore; mostly it was for Haseul’s benefit, so she could be well distracted enough to not hear the names being called.

11 of them remained.

Over half the class gone.

**Dead.**

Her head pounded as confusion and guilt battled for dominance. How could they all be killing each other she thought. But then her hands stung with the painful memory, of all the gushing life that poured from the back of someone she knew. Jinsoul had told her – no, reassured her, that it was self-defence, which was true but that didn’t make the gaping hole inside her heart fill with warmth. They had walked for miles, following the coastline but making sure to stay several yards in the trees so no one could see them. The crashing waves played as background music to their silent walk, the air growing cleaner as the salty sea tickled their noses.

‘How much further?’

Jinsoul asked from behind a little breathlessly, Haseul stopped and turned around to see her huffing and walking a little too haphazardly than desired.

‘Don’t worry, almost there. We just need to find that open forest, the map says it’s a little further. Can you make it?’

Jinsoul nodded and Haseul continued forward, hoisting the back pack on her shoulders and ignoring how with each hour Jinsoul was growing weaker.

‘What are we looking for exactly?’

The girl from behind started to say before turning into a whisper.

‘Yarrow. It’s a plant.’

Haseul stepped over large rocks and then held a hand out to help Jinsoul over them.

‘If we find some we can crush it and put it on your wound; should keep you going until we get out of here.’

‘ _If_ we get out of here.’

Jinsoul said under her breath.

‘How do you know about all this anyway?’

She caught up to speed and was now walking side by side with Haseul who shrugged at her question.

‘I like to read.’

‘Plant books?’

Jinsoul looked at her with a smirk and Haseul playfully pushed her making sure not to hurt.

‘Well, summers are kinda empty when you’re not really wanted by anyone.’

Haseul continued walking through the entrapping branches and Jinsoul watched as her loosely tied hair swung at her back before using most of her energy to catch back up to the smaller girl. They walked for half an hour more until Haseul held an arm out stopping them. In front of their tracks lay the opening to a clearing, the sun was brighter and the grass greener, it was as if a picture had been taken straight from a storybook and planted in front of them. They both looked around and listened out for any noise or sign of life but were met with eerie quiet.

‘Stay here, I’ll go look around for the yarrow and come straight back.’

Haseul took off her bag and placed it by Jinsoul’s feet and before the blonde could even protest she had headed for the clearing. The heat of the summer sun was already warming her skin before she’d reached the last of the over grown trees. She didn’t waste time and started crawling on her hands and knees; the ground was much drier here and hope began to rise in her chest. Luck even happened to be on her side because pale white petals beamed like a beacon in front of her and she began to pile handfuls in her make shift arm basket. She got up, ignoring the dirt caked onto her knees and began the small walk back to Jinsoul, her heart feeling light for the first time since entering this place. Just as she could see Jinsoul whose face was now bright upon the other girls return, she shot her a smile, her cheeks almost forgetting what it felt like. Jinsoul smiled back, even her sickly face began to retain its colour – that was until her smile stopped. Her eyes grew wide. She stood up. Her mouth open. Talking. She was saying something to Haseul, but she was too far away to hear. Haseul continued walking, her brows raised in confusion as Jinsoul jumped up and down. She tried to ask what was wrong, but her head felt so fuzzy suddenly as if she was face down in a stack of the fluffiest pillows. She shook her head trying to rid the feeling that was overcoming her; her vision suddenly blurring, the sounds around her beginning to muffle. She was closer now to Jinsoul, close enough to hear what the tall girl was shouting.

**_Run._ **

Haseul’s legs began to pick up the pace and despite the world becoming a cotton ball mess she was calling out to the blurred silhouette of Jinsoul. Flowers were falling from her arms, but she didn’t stop. She ran until Jinsoul was there in front of her, her face like a ghost, her body trembling and then it went dark.

-

The sun was setting when Haseul opened her eyes; she was tired, and she ached, but her vision was no longer blurry, and she could hear the birds in the trees above sing clearly. She groaned several times feeling more than a little annoyed with the amount of times she was passing out these days. Her first thought was of Jinsoul. She tried to get up to see where she was but something cold pressed against her forehead and she heard a loud gasp to her right. Her eyes focused on the cold pressure noticing now that it was metal, and round and her stomach dropped when the realisation hit her. A gun.

‘Don’t hurt her please.’

Jinsoul begged and Haseul moved her eyes to the ground as best she could and saw that Jinsoul was collapsed into a heap on her knees, tears running down her now bruised cheeks. She wasn’t looking at Haseul but whoever was holding the gun to her head. Trembling Haseul lifted her hand slowly to the barrel pointed at her.

‘Don’t you fucking think about it.’

The voice was harsh, and the owner kicked Haseul in the chest sending her flying backwards; Jinsoul cried out.

‘Stop it! Stop doing that.’

The voice became erratic, waving the gun this time at Jinsoul who shrunk back into the bushes. Haseul got up whilst the girl holding the gun was busy looking at Jinsoul and finally she got a good look at who was threatening them. She moved round carefully avoiding any twigs towards the bags that were thrown to the side; she just had to pray the gun slinger wouldn’t turn around and catch her- she had to get to her knife.

‘Jungeun please don’t do this.’

Jinsoul was crying still but her voice remained unshaken as she talked to the other girl.

‘Shut up.’

Jungeun raised har hands to her head, including the one with the gun and pressed them against her temples in pain. This gave Haseul the chance she needed, and she dove for the bags gripping onto her knife and hiding it behind her back. Jungeun spun round to face her and she looked tired.

‘What are you – ‘

She pointed the gun at Haseul and Jinsoul felt her heart almost leap from her mouth as words too escaped.

‘Why are you doing this to us?’

Jungeun looked at her from over her shoulder and cocked her head to the side.

‘We’ve never done anything to you.’

Something snapped in Jungeun and she turned to face Jinsoul, her blonde hair sticking to the side of her face that was dripping in sweat. Her eyes peered with thunderous intent.

‘You haven’t Jinsoul? Ever?’

The sky was now black and the branches around them looked like iron bars. Jungeun let out a laugh that sent chills down the spine.

‘Do you know how hard I had to work to get into this class – _your_ class? And this is what I get for it.’

Her anger was red hot but Haseul kept her eyes on the gun.

‘I took every stupid after school class you wanted so I could be around you. You know even when we got let out I thought, maybe Jinsoul will want to stick together? But you were gone, and I knew that was fine because fuck, we’re all gonna die anyway right?’

Jungeun had no intention of stopping, she was a wound-up rocket ready to blast everything around her into the atmosphere.

‘Then I heard Yves’ name called, and I made the decision to find you, to console you and be the last person you would live out your days with.’

Her voice grew softer towards the end and Jinsoul still on the ground only looked up at her with concern and confusion.

‘Luckily I see you and I think finally there’s some luck in this hell but you’re with _her._ ’

Haseul jumped slightly as Jungeun waved the arm carrying the gun in her direction without looking.

‘Her of all people. It makes me sick!’

The climax of her monologue was finally coming and Jinsoul’s face was turning darker knowing where this was heading. Jungeun stopped in silence and that was when the first trickle of rain fell. Around them it poured and poured. Jungeun cocked the gun and raised it, drops falling from the black barrel, aiming it straight for Jinsoul’s head.

‘I’m going to win this thing. I’m sorry Jinsoul but you did this to yourself.’

Jinsoul was crying, her head hung low in defeat, the rain becoming deafening, so much so that Jungeun didn’t hear Haseul sneak up on her. Didn’t hear her raise the knife.

One swoop.

Jungeun cried out in pain and that’s when the fight began.

Haseul knocked the gun from Jungeun with the one hand that wasn’t thrusting the knife deep in her back.

‘Haseul? Haseul watch out!’

Jinsoul was up on her feet watching the commotion as Jungeun grabbed Haseul’s hair and flung her to the floor.

Both of them wrestled for the gun that lay directly at Jinsoul’s feet. She stared at it and then back up at the two girls tearing chunks from one another. She lunged forward before she knew it and the gun shook in her wet hands. She couldn’t see who was, who; the wound on her arm burning hot and her sight succumbing to the fever. There wasn’t enough time to wait. All this commotion would have alerted anyone near by and then they would have more than enough trouble. Jinsoul steadied the gun, scrunching her eyes shut, letting her finger grip the trigger.

**Bang _._**


	6. Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> I'm sorry i haven't posted in a while i took a break for work and stuff but im back!  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments so far it really does mean a lot to me:') so enjoy!

Jinsoul dropped the gun, her hands shaking from the vibrations. She couldn’t bare to open her eyes. Her ears were still ringing, and it was as if she’d opened a storm right in her palms and the thunder clapped so violently in her face.

Besides that, it was silent.

She lifted her lids slowly, her vision still a little blurry. She called out to Haseul but Haseul’s face was grey and void of any emotion and the worst thought came over her. Jungeun was stood only several centimetres from the dark-haired girl and was facing Jinsoul, her hands clasped round her stomach. She raised her head slowly so that she was looking straight at Jinsoul, who stood in her soaking uniform; whose hair was dark strings clinging to her wet face, who looked horrified. Time seemed to stop, the rain didn’t hit the floor and the birds fleeing from the gunshot were frozen mid-flight.

‘Jinsoul?’

The voice came from Jungeun, confused as she looked behind her at Haseul who had fallen to her knees. Jungeun went to speak again but blood like thick tar spewed from her mouth and she stumbled slightly, swaying to her left.  

‘Jinsoul?’

She gargled on the red that spilt down her front, coughing until she fell backwards.

Jinsoul covered her mouth with her trembling hand, shaking her head. She knelt down looking at Jungeun’s body where there was a hole straight through her stomach. She cried softly. Haseul had crawled to her side and gingerly placed a hand on Jinsoul’s shoulder; looking at her with the kindest eyes she could muster despite seeing what she had just seen.

‘We need to go.’

She barely whispered.

Jinsoul couldn’t stop shaking; she’d killed Jungeun.

Killed her.

Taken a life.

She felt bile rise in her throat. Time that had stopped was now catching back up and moving at double speed, everything around her was chaos but she felt like she was falling down a big abyss with no end. She felt all the hope, love and life drain from her body just like the blood spilling from Jungeun was absorbing into the wet ground below them. Haseul took Jinsoul’s face with her hands and turned her head so they were looking at one another, Jinsoul’s breathe warming her fingers.

‘We have to go.’

She said it slowly and calmly and nodded once. Jinsoul just looked at her, she could feel Jungeun next to them, feel her so overwhelmingly she almost stopped breathing but there Haseul was; close and real, warm and safe. She nodded in response and Haseul helped her to her feet. They didn’t give a second look to the girl who almost killed them but now lay lifeless on the ground. They took to running; they were in the thick of night and branches and leaves, like invisible traps grabbed and tugged at them as they sprinted as best they could. They held onto one another’s hands so tight it was painful. The further they got a little easier they felt until they heard the haunting boom of a gun once more; they stopped turning to behind them.

Bang.

Bang.

Several more shots.

Others must have found Jungeun and her gun, they were shooting one another and soon they would come for them. There wasn’t any time to stop and think of who it was, they needed to get as far away as possible. Their panting was getting louder and Jinsoul was getting weaker, she was slowing down and Haseul had to do most of the work. They were far enough away that they couldn’t hear anymore shots and they stopped by a small, destroyed wooden shed. It had half a roof and only the front structure remained but Haseul thought it was enough to keep the rain off them for a while. She took Jinsoul by the arm and gently sat her down, drying her with her blazer that was stuffed at the bottom of her bag. Jinsoul coughed several times, her head lolling to the side.

‘Haseul, I’m so cold.’

She whispered weakly.

‘I know.’

Haseul took the last of their bread and handed it to the blonde who only took small nibbles, too tired to open her mouth more and wrapped her arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for a while, shivering in the storm.

-

The evening announcement brought the news that only 5 students remained.

‘ _We’re getting closer to the end!’_

The voice in the sky beamed.

‘ _Very impressive work with the gun fight earlier.’_

Jinsoul groaned. When they called Jungeun’s name out Haseul squeezed her and repeatedly told her it was okay, she did what she had to; she saved Haseul’s life. The rain had passed and the sky above them twinkled peacefully.

‘We could really survive this.’

Jinsoul said between coughs, watching the stars.

‘Jinsoul…’

Haseul looked at her with eyes full of worry but Jinsoul ignored the concern in her voice.

‘What will you do when we get out of here?’

She asked Haseul, turning to her.

‘I haven’t thought about that.’

‘I have.’

Haseul raised an eyebrow at how determined Jinsoul sounded suddenly, as if she’d regained some colour back into her cheeks.

‘I’m leaving this place. I can’t live in a country that does this.’

‘I don’t think it will be that easy.’

Haseul replied.

‘Maybe not. Maybe I’ll have to run away but this isn’t right, and you know it.’

Haseul leant her head back on the wood thinking of what it would be like if they really did make it out of here alive. She felt a sudden need wash over her and it was cut short by the voice of the man who brought them here, his smile sickly and devilish making her stomach churn.

‘ _Only one of you will survive.’_

Only one. There was never going to be any way Jinsoul and her would be able to live together, they wouldn’t allow it. This game was evil and sick and as Haseul kept the tears from falling over this heart-breaking realisation Jinsoul spoke.

‘You’ll come with me, won’t you?’

She asked, leaning in to Haseul more.

‘I don’t think I could do it without you.’

Haseul felt the warmth from Jinsoul radiate through her; she felt how real and _alive_ she was, and her heart ached more. She swallowed heavily, determined in that moment that she would do anything to keep her alive. Jinsoul was going to win this battle even if it meant Haseul dying. She took the tired blonde girls’ hand in her own and smiled at her softly.

‘Of course, I’ll go with you.’


	7. Close Call

The air was crisp the way it usually is after a heavy shower, light fog slithered across the ground weaving through plants and trees. It was calm. Too calm, and for a second Haseul forgot she was in the midst of war. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she felt Jinsoul’s head on her shoulder and her heart felt light for a small moment; she gently twisted herself around and lifted Jinsoul’s head with her hands. It was heavy and limp. Haseul felt something in her stomach twist and her heart began to beat rapidly, she called Jinsoul’s name several times, but her head still dropped so that her chin was touching her chest. Haseul shook her shoulders feeling bile rise in her throat; she couldn’t bear to think of the possibility that Jinsoul could be…that she was…

‘No, no, no please.’

Haseul said to herself as she got up, leaning the unconscious blonde against the wood of the shed; her forehead was covered in tiny beads of sweat and her skin was a dewy grey. Haseul rummaged through the bags as the voice overhead interrupted her, she stopped, squatting down on the damp ground and looked at the clear white sky.

_‘Since we’re reaching the end of our time together, I thought I would make things a little,’_

There was a long pause and Haseul felt the hairs on her arms stand.

_‘Fun!’_

The voice seemed to boom across the whole planet and Haseul swallowed.

_‘Take out your maps. From 9 am the North East section, that includes the mountain and upper coastline will be off limits. That’s to say if you’re in that area after 9 then you won’t be making it back home.’_

The voice laughed and Haseul felt that all too familiar bile back in her mouth. She took a pen that she’d had in her blazer pocket and jotted down the rest of the times.

11am – The North West

12 am – The rest of the coastline

1 pm – The area surrounding the houses

The voice signed off with its’ usual ‘Happy Killing’ and Haseul sat back on the floor holding the map out in front of her realising they were starting to push all the remaining kids to the bottom of the island just past the concrete building they woke up in. With them all in the same area it meant the sooner fighting would commence, the sooner they would all die. All but one. Haseul dropped the map and turned frantically to Jinsoul whose breath was barely audible.

‘Come on Jinsoul, wake up we gotta get out of here.’

Her voice was breaking as she attempted again to wake Jinsoul up. She took the last of the water and gently poured it into the blonde girls’ mouth, wiping away the excess that had dribbled down her chin. Several more times she shook her trying to get her to wake up. She felt defeated, like she’d already let Jinsoul down after just promising to keep her safe. She turned away and wept softly, feeling the final straws that were keeping her together snap. Behind her she felt a stir. She turned quicker than she thought possible to see Jinsoul creasing her brow, her eyes still closed but she was moving, wriggling from side to side.

‘Jinsoul?’

Haseul said it louder than she wanted, almost needy. She rushed so that she was kneeling in front of her, her hand caressing the blonde girls face, feeling how clammy her skin was. Jinsoul opened her eyes slowly, obvious that just that much effort was exhausting to her. She blinked several times.

‘Haseul? Haseul what’s going on?’

Her voice was so quiet, but it sang loudly to Haseul who instinctively took the tall girl in her arms, pressing her tight to her chest. She could feel Jinsoul’s chest rise and fall slowly and that was enough to keep her going.

‘We need to get out of here,’

Haseul said grabbing their bags and readying herself to help Jinsoul up but then she stopped noticing the look on a very tired Jinsoul’s face.

‘What’s wrong?’

She asked.

‘I don’t feel so good. My arm, it burns.’

Haseul knelt down again and saw that on Jinsoul’s right arm her make shift bandage was dirtied, blood seeping through. She made a face to Jinsoul that told her this might hurt and that she was sorry for it already and slowly and delicately started to unwrap the shred of shirt. The smell was the first thing that hit her, she tried to stop her face from showing any sign of discomfort but that alone was indication that the infection was bad, severely so. She unwrapped the final bit and threw the fabric on the ground. Jinsoul’s wound was destructive. The skin around it was red hot, blood dried and new covered it in a thick tar like substance, the infection also visible.

‘Is it bad?’

Jinsoul said a little breathlessly.

‘It feels bad.’

‘Well it’s not good.’

Haseul sighed and closed her eyes tight, the pit of her stomach telling her that it was past the point of saving but when she opened them again she smiled a little reassuringly at Jinsoul before taking her remaining sleeve and tearing it off. She tried to clean the old blood as best she could and then rewrapped it feeling Jinsoul tense up whenever she touched her.

‘We need to get you out of here soon, get that checked on. You’ll be fine then I promise.’

Part of Haseul knew she was lying. She helped Jinsoul up to her feet, keeping the blazer around her as she shivered from an unknown chill. Haseul told her about the announcement she missed and how areas of the island were going to become hostile, including where they were right now. Haseul took both the backpacks and wore one on her back and one on her front and took Jinsoul’s arm and threw it round her neck, gripping Jinsoul’s waist with her spare hand. Jinsoul let out a little giggle as they started walking.

‘What?’

Haseul asked.

‘Nothing. You look good all tough and strong like this.’

She coughed a little as she laughed and Haseul felt Jinsoul’s weight as she fell into her.

They walked until it got to nine o’clock and they stopped for a rest, Haseul took out her map and pen and crossed the part that was now off limits, they were travelling through the thickest of the foliage south of the island as they hoped it was the safest. Jinsoul was sitting on a fallen tree trunk her back hunched over.

‘What’s the plan?’

She asked. Haseul turned around to face her.

‘Keep you alive.’

Jinsoul pulled a face.

‘How are we going to keep the _both_ of us alive? There’s five of us left right? Maybe we could just hide it out?’

‘Maybe.’

Haseul felt her heart sink but she couldn’t let it show, she would make however long they had left, whether it be hours, as easy for Jinsoul as she could and if that meant letting her believe they would both survive then she would do that. She would do anything for Jinsoul. She took Jinsoul’s hand and squeezed it tight, seeing a flicker of hope in her eyes and helped her stand. They continued south passing each area, adding a cross to the map as they went, feeling like they were heading straight into the mouth of the beast. As they arrived at the outer area, several yards from the concrete building they settled down in some large bushes that gave enough coverage so that no one walking past would see them. Jinsoul was still sweating and shivering and her wound was still bleeding but she kept that spark of faith lit enough for both her and Haseul.

‘Now we wait.’

She said, tired but surprisingly optimistic. Haseul was about to open her mouth to respond when several shots cut her off. They stopped silent and stared into the bushes. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. On and on it went. An eruption of firearms that sent their world into a spiral of black and red, of fire and death. Haseul felt Jinsoul’s hand on her arm, gripping tight, she turned to her and that spark had gone, replaced with nothing but unending fear.

‘Haseul?’

She whispered in almost a cry and then, the gunshots got closer.


	8. Final Showdown pt. 1

‘Haseul?’

Jinsoul was gripping onto Haseul with both arms, her fingernails digging into the dark-haired girls’ skin.

‘Haseul? What do we do?’

She was whispering frantically, her breath faltering with every desperate word. Haseul couldn’t speak she concentrated on each shot trying her hardest to pinpoint where they were coming from.

‘Haseul?!’

Jinsoul was shaking her and Haseul could hear that she had started to sob but she was frozen. The shots were getting progressively louder and she knew if they stayed where they were for any longer they’d be caught up in it. She’d lose Jinsoul. She tried to get her limbs to start working as if they’d been a sleep for a very long time. When she looked at Jinsoul’s terrified face the adrenaline kicked in like a switch was flicked on inside her and she moved at double speed. She grabbed Jinsoul without saying a word and they darted through the brambles, feeling the sting of branches scratch their faces and legs. Jinsoul tried to keep steady as they ran feeling the chase of the gun shots almost on top of them. They had no idea where they were heading, and it occurred to Haseul that they could be running straight to one of the forbidden zones but with no time to pull out the map she hastily spun Jinsoul around almost pulling her arm from her socket and switched direction. This time they were running head on into the firing.

‘What are you doing? We should be running the other way!’

Jinsoul was shouting breathlessly.

‘We have to go around them.’

‘Are you crazy!?’

Haseul came to a halt, Jinsoul bumping into her back hard. They ducked down in the tall grass and Haseul turned to face the scared blonde.

‘Whoever it is, they’re heading straight this way. If we keep going forward they’re just going to chase us into a forbidden zone and either way, we’ll be dead.’

Jinsoul looked sickly. Her face was dewy, and her lips had started to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. She was covered in dirt and blood but even through all of that she was still shining, at least to Haseul, she was still the girl the whole class adored, and she was more than worth risking your life for. She was nodding at Haseul, taking in all that she was saying and knowing that the petit, frazzled, girl was right, she was always right.

‘We’re going to have to circle round them. We can do this if we’re quick and quiet. Do you trust me?’

Haseul was holding her hand out to Jinsoul, her eyes locked with the other girls, her face set in determination and once again it proved to Jinsoul that Haseul was the strongest person she knew. Jinsoul took her hand and Haseul squeezed it tight before mouthing a countdown. On one they picked back up their pace, their feet battled with the twigs and stones that cluttered the ground. They ran, and they ran with their heartbeat pounding in their ears, with each panting breath they were getting further and further from the shots, until they stopped completely.

‘Do you think they’ve run out of bullets?’

Jinsoul asked, they were keeping themselves hidden as best as they could through the greenery that had started to thin out as they were reaching the end of the thickest part of the forest.

‘Maybe.’

Haseul was panting as she came to a stop, leaning on a small tree, hunched over trying to catch her breath. Jinsoul stood in front of her and offered her a smile.

‘Whatever happened, there’s bound to be less of us now.’

She said. She was holding her wounded arm up to her chest and looking to the left of them, where they had come running from.

‘Maybe it’s just us two now. It sounded like a hell of a fight and it just stopped.’

Jinsoul was still talking as Haseul was trying to settle her heart that was seconds from exploding through her chest. Hope rang through her voice and Haseul couldn’t help but smile back up at her. Maybe she was right, the gun shots did stop abruptly and whether that meant whoever was firing was dead, it could only be them left. She was overwhelmed with the possibility that she could really save Jinsoul, that very soon this would all be over and just as she was about to say something to Jinsoul who was still smiling so brightly at her, the air was taken from her lungs.

Jinsoul fell forward. She let out no sound as she hit the floor. Her body sprawled in front of Haseul’s feet, her face in the dirt. Haseul screamed. She dropped to her knees and put her hands all over Jinsoul’s body feeling for blood and stopped when she felt the familiar wetness at her head. She lifted her hand and there was red. She screamed again. She shook Jinsoul but there was no sound or movement form her. Her eyes were closed, and blood trickled down the side of her forehead.

Haseul looked up. She saw a pair of shorts. A shirt with their school logo only it that was splattered in blood. Hands wrapped around a bat. A face with a smile.

She felt all the anger and adrenaline bubble inside her, she felt it consume her entire being until she was nothing but pure rage. She lunged forward.

The boy jumped back but still kept his smile. Haseul grabbed the knife from her backpack and threw the bag on the floor. The knife suddenly felt light in her hands and she started swinging it. Beside her Jinsoul lay still and that only fuelled her more. She pictured the blonde girl when they were kids, them smiling and playing, how Jinsoul made her feel belonged. Then she pictured the utter sadness and loneliness she felt when the popular girls of their school let Jinsoul sit with them. Their lives played in front of her eyes as she swung the knife back and forth. Tears stung her eyes as a giant hole began to form in her chest. She ached. The boy was dodging each attack and then with one giant swoop the bat connected with Haseul’s leg sending fire up her entire body. She fell with a groan, but she didn’t have time to get up because the boy was on top of her. She kicked at his legs and tried with all her might to bring the knife up to her. She slashed at his arm and he winced but never let go of his grip onto her. He reached down to her hand that was holding the knife and they wrestled with it before he flung it across the ground. She watched as it lay just as still as Jinsoul, just as far away from her as Jinsoul.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you!’

She spat. The boy didn’t say anything just looked at her with eyes that were almost lifeless and then she realised, he doesn’t want to die; he’s playing the game. She couldn’t truly be mad at him for that; she’d killed someone after all, all to stay alive, to save Jinsoul. She looked over and saw Jinsoul’s blonde hair covering her face, her arms and legs as still as the logs that covered the forest, slowly she was becoming part of it. The boy was now sat on top of Haseul’s stomach and his weight hurt. He brought his hands up to her neck and gripped it tight. She coughed as his grip got tighter. Her head felt like it was pounding and there was a fire erupting in her chest. The pain was excruciating, tears ran down the side of her eyes and into her hair. She scratched at his arms and tried kicking her legs underneath him, but he was too heavy, and she was too weak. She tried to turn her head to see Jinsoul, but he lifted her up by the neck and then slammed her back down into the ground, the force causing her to cough and splutter once more. It was too late.

Haseul could feel herself weakening, feel herself slipping away and there was nothing she could do. She’d got this far but none of it meant anything if she’d failed Jinsoul, which she had. She couldn’t save her and now there she was lying far away from her, gone just like that. The fire in her chest was reaching her throat and the pain was almost enough to make her give in. If this was how it ended so be it, she thought and just like that her arms began to sag by her sides and she stopped fighting. The boy on top of her with his face all contorted began to loosen his grip as she felt her slowly succumb to the end. His hands were still wrapped around her neck and he sighed heavily, sitting back on her and then...

Then he stopped.

He looked down at his front.

His hands dropped from Haseul’s neck and touched his chest.

He began to open his mouth, but blood poured from it.

His face was full of confusion as he toppled forward.

He fell onto Haseul.

Behind him stood a shaking Jinsoul.

Her hands were up in front of her and her eyes were wide.

In his back was Haseul’s knife.

She pushed his lifeless body off of Haseul who this time was the still one. Jinsoul’s head was still hurting from the blow and the fever from her wound was starting to become unbearable but she reached a shaking hand to Haseul’s neck that was decorated with two bruised hand prints. She checked for a pulse. She prayed she would found one.

‘Come on Haseul, you can’t leave me not now.’

Tears were falling onto Haseul’s cheeks as Jinsoul tried once more to get a pulse. It couldn’t be happening, Haseul cannot be dead. Jinsoul threw herself across Haseul as she wailed with grief.

‘You can’t leave me!’

She repeated. She didn’t care if there was anyone still around, let them come for her. Without Haseul now what was the point? They were surviving this together or not at all. Jinsoul took fistfuls of Haseul’s shirt and held them tightly, clinging onto the her as much as she could.

‘I never even got to tell you how much I like you.’

She half laughed, half sobbed with how ridiculous that statement was, but it brought her nothing but more pain.

‘I’m so sorry Haseul. I’m sorry we drifted apart, I’m sorry I lost track of who we were and how much you meant to me.’

Jinsoul felt light headed, with her fever wearing her down and the pain of realising Haseul was gone. Gone forever, that they’d never have another conversation again, she’d never hear her voice, never see her smile or the sweet placid look of concentration she wore so well when she was reading. Jinsoul buried her head into Haseul’s chest, crying softly and waiting for whoever or whatever to get her and end this horror.

She lay there for a while until she felt something. She opened her eyes but didn’t lift her head. Was the shaking coming from her or?

She sat straight up. Haseul stirred just a little, almost unnoticeably, but noticeable to Jinsoul who grabbed her shoulder’s and placed Haseul’s head on her knees. The coughing came shortly after. Haseul spluttered and choked so much that even still it worried Jinsoul who thought she was dying all over in front of her again.

‘It’s okay, I’ve got you.’

Jinsoul said quietly, holding Haseul in her arms. Haseul felt the air struggle to get back into her lungs, she felt the pain around her neck and chest. She felt the warmth and the relief of seeing Jinsoul alive in front of her. She tried to say something, but she was so tired, and her throat felt like it was bleeding. Instead, she cried. They cried together, holding each other in their arms.

Then the voice in the sky broke their sweet moment; broke it with a sledgehammer, cracking the entire world around them.


	9. 1 out of 24

_‘Congratulations!’_

The voice was triumphant as it echoed around the entire Island. Jinsoul helped Haseul up to her feet, never letting go of her. They were both weak and beyond tired; their bodies were barely keeping it together for them as they started to walk down a small rocky slope, the concrete building just ahead of them.

_‘That was very close wasn’t it?’_

The voice sounded lighter than usual as if the man that had brought them here was also glad it was coming to an end, although Haseul didn’t think he minded it all that much, in fact he enjoyed it.

_‘Very quick thinking there Jinsoul, we were sure we were going to lose both you and Miss Haseul.’_

The girls stopped in their tracks. Hearing their name made them feel suddenly dirty. They looked at one another and held their breaths, both thinking that now they were definitely sure this wasn’t a dream. The sky had called their name and it was time for them to wake up. Haseul looked at the sky with pain in her eyes.

_‘Now, Now. You know I’m not up, there right?’_

The voice laughed. She dropped her head fast and felt her cheeks redden. They’ve been watching them. They are watching them. Jinsoul tightened her gip on Haseul’s arm as they continued walking slowly, stumbling every now and again as their legs gave way to their injuries and fatigue.

_‘I’m very proud of you girls.’_

Jinsoul scoffed, her sickly face showing nothing but disgust.

_‘No, I’m serious. You’ve come a long way, none of us here had bets on you. It’s made quite an unhappy outcome let’s just say.’_

This time Haseul wore the anger. She felt it rile up inside of her and she wanted nothing more than to shout, to scream at the stupid voice in the sky, the trees that surrounded them and everyone of their classmates that had died so that they could be there now. She bit her lip and kept her head down, not knowing what she was walking into. Not knowing what was going to happen next, how she was going to tell Jinsoul that…

_‘Despite your efforts, we’re not done here.’_

He cut her off, already setting her plan in motion for her. She felt sick. She couldn’t look at Jinsoul who was just staring confused.

‘What does he mean? We’re the only ones alive?’

The naivety in her voice made it all the harder for Haseul to face her.

‘ _Only one of you will make it out alive.’_

The words sliced through Haseul until they reached her very core where they nestled in, burying themselves inside her heart. She felt the world drain of all it’s colour. Now was the time. Jinsoul dropped her grip on Haseul’s arm and stood once again staring at the sky, tears pricking at her cheeks.

‘No?’

She said.

‘No. That’s not fair!’

She was clutching onto her wounded arm as she looked at Haseul and seeing that she had known, Jinsoul stumbled back, catching herself on a tree trunk.

_‘Now you ladies have to make this decision for yourselves but be warned. If no one has died within 12 hours, you both die.’_

This was news to Haseul. In all the years she’d been alive to understand the programme there had always been a winner. They were paraded on TV, what happened to them after usually remained a mystery but there was never a year where no one came back. That meant that whenever there was two people remaining, they always, always killed. Her head was spinning with the weight of her decision and she had to join Jinsoul leaning against the tree.

_‘That’s all for now. I’ll leave you to it and remember, happy killing.’_

Silence enveloped them, and the air felt suffocating. Jinsoul dropped down and held her face in her hands.

‘What are we going to do Haseul? What are we going to do...’

She was trying hard to not let her emotions overwhelm her. This whole time Jinsoul had made herself believe that the two of them could leave this place together, deep down all along she knew that wasn’t possible, but she’d convinced herself they wouldn’t live that long to find out. Yet, here they were. She looked up at Haseul who was dirty, her hair fallen from its pony tail, the two big hand prints patterning her neck like jewellery. Haseul joined her, their arms touching. They were so close, but it didn’t feel weird, it felt like they should have never been apart. Haseul took one of Jinsoul’s hands in her own and ran her thumb over the back of it repeatedly in a comforting motion.

‘It’s okay Jin.’

She said with a little smile.

‘You have nothing to worry about.’

Haseul lifted her hand hesitantly before touching Jinsoul’s cheek. Jinsoul looked at her for a long moment before leaning into Haseul’s hand, she closed her eyes and buried her face into Haseul’s palm. She breathed in the dirt and grass that covered Haseul, part of her thinking she probably smelt worse and another feeling embarrassed for even thinking that. When she looked back up at Haseul, she was smiling. Still holding hands, the two girls decided to walk further for a little while in direction of the concrete building where undoubtedly the voice from the sky and all his soldier friends would be waiting for the winner.

‘You know,’

Haseul began.

‘This is the first time I’ve really ever held hands with someone.’

She smiled at the ground watching their feet walk in sync; surprised with how comfortable she felt sharing this as opposed to being mortified like she would have if they were back in school. Jinsoul didn’t say anything she just watched Haseul as they continued.

‘I’m glad my first got to be you.’

This time Haseul blushed as her eyes finally met Jinsoul’s. She was overwhelmed with embarrassment, she’d never in all of her life been this open and raw with someone but, if not now then she never would be. They sat down on a couple of rocks and as they looked around, Haseul realised for the first time how beautiful this place truly was. The sun peaked through the vibrant trees that towered with life perfectly, the sunlight making the fragments of the forest that twirled in the air sparkle. It was quiet save from the small critters that ran around them, busy with their daily lives. It was peaceful, she thought. Then she felt guilt wrap its dirty fingers around her and felt awful that they’d muddied this serene scenery with brutal death. As if reading her mind Jinsoul placed one of her hands on Haseul’s thigh.

‘We did what we had to do.’

She said, trying to convince Haseul and herself. She chewed on her lip trying to keep her emotions in check.

‘Do you think we’ll be able to live with all this? What we’ve seen? What we’ve done?’

‘Jinsoul….’

Haseul placed her hand on top of Jinsoul’s and entwined their fingers together.

‘I mean how does anyone get over this?’

Jinsoul turned to look at Haseul, her cheeks were tear stained and dirty but still possessed that apple blush that made her always look like a Disney princess.

‘We’ll be fine.’

She told herself, looking away before she could cry.

‘We have each other. We’ll be fine.’

Her voice trembled on the last word and she hung her head low, defeated. It was a while before anyone spoke again, they sat in silence holding hands and watching as the world around them kept turning, knowing that one way or another both of theirs were coming to an end. For years Haseul had wanted this closeness back, she’d have given anything to spend a couple hours with Jinsoul, doing nothing but she’d always given up. All those years pining for the girl who was once her best friend, believing that they had gone their separate way, that people move on and that it was okay, now seemed pointless. Yet, here she was, and her heart ached. The sun was beginning to set, lighting the sky in a beautiful pink. Haseul stood up, took her bag in her hands and brought out the knife.

‘Guess our time’s up.’

She said lightly. Jinsoul watched her with curious eyes, her brows furrowing. Haseul took a deep breath.

‘I’m going to need you to listen and not interrupt me, okay?’

Jinsoul started to protest but Haseul held up her hand.

‘Please.’

Jinsoul nodded and sat back on the rock.

‘No matter how hard we convince ourselves this isn’t happening, it is. One of us has to make it out of here and that’s gonna be you Jinsoul. So, I’m asking you to please take this and,’

She held the knife out with the blade pointing to herself and watched as Jinsoul processed what she was saying. The blonde girl stood up in a flash, her face reddening with anger.

‘What you’re saying is ridiculous Haseul. I won’t do it.’

Haseul was still stood with the knife out, feeling her chest shake and realising that she was scared, she didn’t want to die but she had no choice.

‘Jinsoul you have to. If one of us doesn’t die, we both die.’

‘So be it!’

Jinsoul was shouting, and every word that came out of her mouth shot Haseul through the heart, making this all harder.

‘You don’t get to decide what I do.’

Jinsoul spat at her and Haseul winced under her fiery gaze.

‘I’m doing this for you. You deserve to live.’

‘I didn’t ask you to.’

‘Jinsoul please, just take the knife. Make it quick and this will all be over.’

Haseul was crying, tears dropped from her nose and her hand shook as she shoved it towards Jinsoul once again. She just wanted this to end, she was so tired of fighting. Jinsoul stared at her, her own heart breaking as she saw Haseul sob before her, begging her to kill her. She sighed.

‘I’m dying anyway Haseul, this infection, who knows if I’ll make it all the way out of here.’

Haseul wiped her nose with her arm and shook her head aggressively.

‘They’ll get you help as soon as this is over.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘I do.’

The knife between them glittered in the setting sun. Both of them just looked at one another silently asking the other to stop, to live. Jinsoul walked forward apprehensively, wrapping her hands around Haseul’s that were holding the knife.

‘Haseul, you can’t ask me to do this.’

Her voice was quiet.

‘I need you to do this.’

Haseul looked up at Jinsoul through her lashes and Jinsoul just shook her head sadly.

‘Why?’

She finally asked, broken.

‘Because. Because people need you, your loss would be devastating to this world. So many people love you- ‘

‘I love you.’

Jinsoul yelled. She felt her face flush crimson and hear the intake of breath that came from Haseul who stood there shocked in front of her. Jinsoul dropped her hands from the knife and stepped back embarrassed.

‘I love you Haseul, I know you might not believe that, but I think I always have.’

She blushed and turned away so Haseul couldn’t see.

‘So, no, I’m not going to kill you to save myself because I wouldn’t be myself without you.’

Silence was heavy around them. Haseul couldn’t speak, she dropped the knife to her side and walked towards Jinsoul’s back, slowly placing her free hand on her shoulder. She turned Jinsoul around, so they were facing one another.

‘Kinda sucks it took me asking you to stab me, to get you to confess huh?’

Jinsoul smiled and pushed Haseul away playfully.

‘I’m sorry,’

Haseul began.

‘I love you Jinsoul, I’ve always been in love with you.’

Jinsoul looked at her with wide eyes and Haseul felt herself smile. Could she really not have known? Who wouldn’t be in love with Jinsoul? She brought Jinsoul’s hand up to her face and gently kissed her scraped knuckles.

‘That’s why I’m asking you to do this.’

She felt her heart in her throat as she wrapped Jinsoul’s hands around the knife and held it in place. She was ready. She told herself she was ready for the pain and she shot Jinsoul one last big smile, knowing that she’d finally got to tell the girl of her dreams how she really felt. She could really go now, Jinsoul loved her back and that’s all she’d ever wanted. Jinsoul was sobbing and shaking her head.

‘I won’t do it.’

She was crying so hard her voice was breaking but Haseul clutched her hands tight and continued smiling at her.

‘You can. You’ve got this.’

Haseul took a step forward.

‘Please Haseul, don’t do this. I love you, we could be together if we just – ‘

Another step.

‘Shh, it’s okay.’

Haseul whispered.

‘No.’

Jinsoul’s hands were shaking as she gripped the knifes handle.

‘I love you Jung Jinsoul, you’re going to live the best life you can, and I’ll always be there watching you, you know, that right?’

She kissed the tears from Jinsoul’s cheeks, kissing her repeatedly until she met her lips. Jinsoul let out a sob before she wrapped her arm around Haseul’s neck. She kissed her hard as she pulled her in tight. Haseul let out a sharp gasp and Jinsoul cried.

-

When Jinsoul woke up she was in a bright white room. Underneath her were the most comfortable sheets she could imagine. She tried to lift her head but it was heavy and so she surrendered to the comfy plush pillow. It felt like she’d been asleep for years, her body was limp and didn’t quite feel like her own. She turned her head, so she could see to her side, in her arm was a tube that connected to a drip. She rolled her eyes to the other side of her where a figure sat sleeping in a chair. Her vision was still blurry from the sleep, but her heart started to pound quickly.

‘Haseul?’

She tried to say, her throat was scratchy, and it hurt her head to try but she needed to know.

‘Haseul is that you?’

The figure in the chair started to stir, she closed her eyes and opened them, hoping that her vision would be clear, and she’d see Haseul in front of her.

‘Good morning, Jinsoul.’

The figure spoke, and it was as if all time had stopped. Her heart sank as the voice from the sky leant forward, his wrinkled forehead being the first thing she saw clearly.

‘And should I say, Congratulations of winning this year’s programme. I’m very proud.’

She felt all the air leave her body; she leant her head back and stared at the plain ceiling feeling tears drip down her face. She wanted to rip the drip from her arm, to punch the man in the face and run, run as fast as she could to Haseul. The man beside her stood up and turned something on the wall and Jinsoul was suddenly sleepier than before. She tried to fight the exhaustion, concentrating on Haseul’s face. She whimpered in pain before succumbing to the drugs that swam through her, her last conscious thoughts being of the girl who saved her life; the girl she loved – Haseul.

 

54th Annual Programme

Year: 2017

Students: 24

Class: 1A Blockberry High

Duration: 3 days, 18 hours, 37 minutes

Winner: Jung Jinsoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic it means the world to me<3  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments, i really do appreciate them and please look forward to any new fics i write!
> 
>  
> 
> if you'd like you can follow me on twitter at @melncholymoons


End file.
